


Value Me

by DarkAislinn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi remembers a night that she and Keiji spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/gifts).



With her hood removed she’d felt open, vulnerable, and had felt the need to look over her shoulder every so often but he’d wanted to see her - the woman - behind the mask, so to speak.

She hadn’t known what to do with her hands so she’d kept brushing them through her short, ebony hair. He’d laughed at her nervousness and had taken her hand in his, his fingers over-lapping her smaller ones. His hands had been almost hot to the touch, surprisingly calloused for a man who was a thief by day and a tech specialist by night but more than that, they were like a summer ocean against her flesh.

"It's just me. Don’t be so nervous," he’d whispered into the warm, velvet night. He watched her, his eyes roamed her face in awe.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't?" she’d asked, trying to avoid his eyes and instead looked out towards the sloping hills and the mountains beyond.

“Not as beautiful as you, Kasumi.” His voice had been rich and deep that night; she’d soaked it into her bones so she could remember it always.

She’d glanced at him, a blush creeping furiously into her soft, yellow skin, and gave him a small, shy smile. Her heart had thrummed against her ribcage harder than when she had ever been on a heist. No moment, theft, or any other time in her life had, or since, compared to that night. “Is this a date?”

His chocolate eyes had crinkled at the edges as he’d smiled and chuckled, brushing his silky lips across her knuckles. “Am I so bad at this that you must ask?”

Her cheeks had burned hotter than the sun but his hand had rose, his fingers curled into her short hair and cradled the back of her head, tilting her head up towards his. “Keiji,” she’d whispered, her lips a mere centimeter away from his.

He must have heard something in her voice, something that spurred him on, because in the next moment her fingers had been tangled in his dark close-cropped hair, her tongue dancing with his and her breath suspended in her chest until she felt as if she were to pass out.

He’d pulled back, giving a soft laugh to her whimper, and brushed his nose against hers. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

She hadn’t been able to trust her voice so she’d shaken her head, trying to keep the happy tears from spilling over her lashes. “I,” she’d started but the lump in her throat refused to move. She’d coughed and tried again. “I’ve wanted you to do that since the moment I saw the rose.”

That time he’d ducked his head, an embarrassed smile gracing his handsome features and her heart had fluttered in delight that she could cause that look to form on his face. He’d scratched the back of his head and gave her a crooked smile. “Yeah. That was a bit much, I suppose.”

“No!” she’d responded quickly, a little too quickly from the look he’d given her, and once again her cheeks were burning. “I mean,” she’d fumbled for a moment but his hand on hers, his thumb brushing her knuckles gave her the courage to say what she wanted. “It meant more to me than stealing the Mona Lisa or the last drawn out hieroglyphics of the Mayans.” She’d sighed and ran a shaky hand over her face, through her hair and chewed her bottom lip. “It’s--”

He’d stopped her with a kiss, his fingers curling over hers. When he’d pulled back he smiled at her, his forehead resting against hers and said, “I love you too.”

It was the best memory she’d found of them and she was certain she’d never forget it either.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a prompt from tumblr that [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande) asked me due to my post. :D
> 
> Both posts are located here: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Listing of different prompts.](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/post/73185443976#notes)
> 
>  
> 
> [tarysande's ask for "Value Me" featuring Kasumi.](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/post/73391796556/value-me-kasumi-and-another-character-of-your-choice#notes)


End file.
